A huge mistake
by AriannaAmanLoveDanijelaZ07
Summary: Read bad a summary need a beta really bad sorry for the setting not really suppose to be upload Mpreg Mention Drarry rock :


**A huge mistake**

_Harry Potter point of view_

_It been three year since I left the wizard world my son's just turn four last June 8 I'm a 24 year guy and I haven't really haven't seen anyone since then and but I will soon my First oldest Son Severus James Sirus Potter Malfoy and My Second Son Draco Lucius Dante Potter Malfoy has been My life and Draco my dragon Broken my heart I haven't move on_ _since then _

_Draco Malfoy Point of view _

_I wonder how Harry been I made a Huge Mistake my mom and dad is still mad they haven't meet there Grand-child I wonder if my son are ok and Do they have my last-name and will harry forgive and will he give me a second chance I remember what I said _

**T****hree year ago****  
>Harry Draco I'm pregnant <strong>

**Draco so what I'm going to do about that**

**Harry it your stupid**

**Draco look we where a mistake and Harry I don't love you and Just leave my life along**

**Harry if it that what you I will leave you alone **

**Draco He felt guilty Looked at Harry but didn't find him after that and he felt so Sad and Lonely and he broke his only love Heart **

**Flash-back end **

Severus had stay with them in Malfoy Manor watching His God-child and he wonder if Harry will stop over here soon and He and Harry had Made Peace before the kid were born and He missed Harry and they all laugh when his around and I wonder if he raise them good

_Harry point of view _

_Why I'm I doing this well it time to let them meet there Grandma and Grandpa and Uncle and Even there other dad and He doesn't know why but he was still madly in love with His Dragon and He doesn't care_

_Draco point of view _

_He want his God Snitch back and he missed there special love and He missed him so much and it his fault he lost the guy he loved and He need a second chance but he doesn't deserve it _

Harry doorbell

Lucius who is in the door this early Morning

Narcissa who is it 

Lucius let ask Severus to ask it love

Severus I'm coming best buddy

Severus harry is that you 

Harry I'm sorry if I'm bothering you guy

Harry hey Sev How are you

Severus Daddy

Harry –smile Look like your awake morning

Severus Hungry 

Harry oh yeah sorry love

Severus is this Him 

Harry Severus James Sirus Potter Malfoy is his name

Draco woke up in bad mood Daddy

Sevy Dragon is angry

Harry My little Dragon woke up in a bad mood May we come in

Severus yeah sure

Lucius Who was it Severus

Severus Harry 

Lucius Harry Is back

Narcissa his Back 

Severus yeah he seem tired 

Lucius we want to see him

Naricissa please 

Severus he in the Dinner room

Harry why are you so angry today Little Dragon

Draco –smiles- He loved his daddy and His dad make him happy and He doesn't know where he was and he want to go back home – daddy Home please  
>Harry we will later on Promise Little Draco<p>

Lucius Harry is that you

Draco was shocked 

Severus was scared

Harry love and angel it alright don't be scared

Lucius I'm sorry if I scared you

Severus who is he daddy

Harry That grandpa Lucius

Severus Papa Lucius 

Harry no Grandpa Lucius

Lucius He can called me Papa if he was

Draco Daddy home please 

Harry Later on Dragon Promise 

Draco –smiles- He loved his daddy so much and Wanted to got home so he can sleep with him

Lucius you have twin Harry 

Harry yes Lucius

Lucius can I hold them

Harry sure 

Lucius what there full name

Harry oldest one name is Severus james Sirus Potter Malfoy Nickname Sevy and Love and Second on Draco Lucius Dante Potter Malfoy Nick Name My little Dragon and Angel 

Lucius you named them after as

Harry they look a lot you guy so I didn't have to change the name

Lucius Draco and Look A lot his Father

Harry he sure does 

Lucius are you okay

Severus daddy sad again

Harry no Love daddy okay 

Severus Daddy liar

Harry –smiles- I'm fine love

Draco I want daddy now

Harry Dragon Stop complain please I'm alright go hang-out with Papa and Mama 

Draco love you Daddy

Harry love you to Dragon

Severus Luv you more Daddy

Harry I love you More Sevy

Lucius was holding his to grand-child

Narcissa are his kid okay

Lucius There perfect 

Naricissa There ?

Lucius he has twin son our grand-child 

Naricissa are they Health

Lucius Yes More then he is

Naricissa what are you talking about

Lucius Look at him

Severus your Skinner then before

Harry I know 

Severus what wrong Harry 

Harry nothing

Severus you have money

Harry no they all belong to my kid when they get older

Severus why are you so Skinny Harry

Harry I work two full time job

Severus where does the kid go

Harry no were and there always with me

Severus what the hell happen Granger and Weasley

Harry oh we haven't even spoke for a longtime

Severus since when

Harry a year after we finish Hogwarts

Severus Harry you can Get sick easily like that

Harry Sev I'm fine in his mind I am now 

Severus daddy 

Lucius Severus what the matter

Draco Daddy is sad 

Lucius Dad is sad why

Draco we don't know and Papa do you know

Lucius I don't know

Severus I want daddy

Draco I want daddy

Lucius I think daddy need a little brake from you guy

Severus We love Daddy so much and Where glad Uncle Blaze and Auntie Pansy watch us

Lucius why 

Severus Daddy was sick  
>Lucius how long<p>

Severus we don't know where only 4 

Draco –smile- turn five in 4 day 

Lucius your birthday is June 8

Draco –smiles- yes it is Papa 

Severus go take a nap we will watch them for you

Harry thank you Severus 

Severus Just called me Uncle  
>Harry thank you<p>

Lucius harry go stay in the guest room for now and if the kid get tired I bring them up

Harry they don't eat Nut there allegric to it but they love Veggie and Chocolate and They Chicken and Fish but they only eat a tiny pieces of chocolate or they be up all night until they have sugar crush there food is in the bag and thank for letting us stay here for today will be leaving later to 

Lucius no stay long us long you want we want to spend time with them

Harry lay down on the bed and close the door

Lucius the kid are very health

Severus yeah I notice that two 

Narcissa same here

Lucius but he isn't and do you think he just mostly focus on them and then his self

Severus daddy is sad 

Draco Daddy is cry 

Lucius what is sevy and Dragon

Draco daddy doesn't know we know he cry

Severus daddy hate him self from being weak and he doesn't what us to see him like that

Lucius where was he and when you where with uncle and Auntie

Severus i heard uncle said he was in hospital daddy work to hard

Lucius how about a step dad and what hospital

Severus daddy doesn't what anyone and he just want us and yes papa 

Narcissa how long

Severus I forgot papa and mama

Draco I think two week 

Harry door was fully open 

Draco woke up and start walking and He notice the guy he loved was here and he notice Harry was a lot skinner then before and the guy he loved and the guy he hurt most

Draco wrote a letter to harry and put it in the table My gold snitch I'm sorry

Draco went down

Lucius Mourning son 

Draco Dad?

Lucius you knew Dragon

Draco of course papa 

Draco you know about me

Draco Daddy always tell us about you

Draco mostly the bad stuff

Severus nope mostly the happy moment

Draco who are you

Severus I'm Severus your first born son

Draco I'm Draco youngest son 

Draco you're dad raise you well

Severus daddy sleeping

Draco yes

Severus good

Draco huh

Draco Nothing can I see daddy papa

Lucius alright 

Draco No carry I can walk 

Lucius why do you even let daddy carry you

Draco because his daddy

Severus Little brother calm down 

Draco I want daddy

Severus I know let just wait until he woke up

Blaise and Pansy came

Lucius Hello Mr. and Mrs. Zabini

Draco Uncle Blaze

Blaise How are you Little Dragon

Severus No my Uncle

Draco No mine

Blaise Stop Fight you guy and Dragon why are you so Moody today

Pansy Dragon woke up in Bad moody did you  
>Draco He love Uncle and Auntie<p>

Blaise Daddy is sleeping

Draco Daddy said so 

Blaise Let go and See him

Draco Yeah thank uncle

Harry woke up 45 minutes ago and he remember where they were and tear we falling out and he notice a letter and from his from lover 

Dear Harry Potter

I am stupid and I made a huge mistake and I miss you and How are you and How are the kid and can I see they and I want to talk to you and harry are you still mad at me and because if I was you I will be I miss you my gold Snitch and Can you give me a second change and I love you still love you more then I show you

Love your Silver Dragon Draco Malfoy 

Harry he know he love his Dragon and more then anything and Maybe they give it another chance and His Silver Dragon and He miss him and he wasn't even mad anymore 

Harry was humming and a song he love to sing to his kid 

Silver dragon is a song for his lover well ex lover 

Draco uncle can stay for awhile and Daddy look happy

Blaise you are right 

Severus Daddy is about sing 

Draco is he Big brother 

Severus Daddy is humming after the it always become singing

Harry can feel he kid was out-side I guess they don't want to bother me and start singing

Angel are fly 

Meomories are still in my head

Happiness all I have is with you

Forget about the past 

All I want is you 

My Silver dragon

Draco lay his head in Uncle Blaise Shoulder 

Severus did the same

Blaise guess the two always fall asleep when daddy sing a song

Angel are flying

My love for you aren't changing

I still love you

My Silver dragon  
>Happiness is all I think about you<p>

I love you still My silver dragon

My Silver dragon

Blaise he still loved Draco 

Harry hey Blaise can I have them Now

Blaise do they always fall asleep when you sing

Harry when there tired or bored But it there nap time anyway but there be awake in a 30 minutes 

Blaise you really Raise them

Harry Nope There Spoiled brat but I don't really mind I love them

Blaise so Silver Dragon

Harry like you Don't know 

Blaise I take them for you hand

Harry no thank 

Blaise aren't they two heavy

Harry kind off I don't really care Let just go down

Lucius where are they 

Blaise they fallen asleep there with daddy now 

Lucius harry awake but didn't he just sleep for 2 hour

Blaise it become a habbit 

Lucius Harry can I take please

Harry well alright 

Lucius put them down on a bed

Harry Little Dragon Doesn't like to be In Small Space

Lucius really 

Harry yeah

Blaise that why you have a big house

Harry mostly the two are Little Dragon Toy and The other is Little Sevy Potion class

Blaise are they to you to know about that stuff

Harry I don't know I think there advance

Pansy because you teach them ahead

Harry not my fault they wanted to learn I just give them it

Pansy you spoiled them so much

Harry I know

Blaise but how do they even still listen to you

Harry that I don't really know 

30 minutes 

The twin woke up

Draco His Little Dragon wasn't in a bad mood

Severus His Little Sevy was in a happy mood

Lucius Seem like there awake where daddy

Harry morning Little dragon and Little Sevy Hungry

Draco Daddy

Harry Did someone Feed Them chocolate

Blaise Hide 

Harry how many 

Blaise around 4 or 5 

Harry –laugh- Hyper kid your watching them 

Blaise No way not again

Harry –laugh- yeah I remember they tired you out

Draco Daddy  
>Harry chase uncle Blasé<p>

Draco Alright

Blaise No way Draco Lucius Dante Potter Malfoy

Draco –laugh- 

Severus can I joined them

Harry Go for it but Be careful 

Severus Okay Daddy

Lucius I'm going join them

Severus Same here

Narcissa I am to 

Draco went out 

Harry went outside to have fresh air 

Draco Harry

Harry what Is Dragon

Draco I'm sorry

Harry it alright 

Draco No it not I made a huge mistake I miss you My gold Snitch I was Stupid and Scared

Harry It alright My Silver Dragon No more 

Draco Golden Snitch 

Harry Kisses His Silver Dragon No more 

Draco kisses back I missed you my Golden Snitch

Harry –smiles- I missed you to My Silver Dragon and Happy 22 Birthday my love 


End file.
